


I Don't Have A Ring

by TheCourtSorcerer



Series: Merthur Drabbles & One Shots [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A little small angst part at the start but not much, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur Pendragon Is Nervous, Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Arthur came back, Arthur doesn't like cars, Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, I think resurrection, M/M, Mention of blood at beginning, Purely Fluff, Reincarnation fic, implied panic attack, literally just plotless fluff, proposal, resurrection fic, very brief - Freeform, very minor but still-warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtSorcerer/pseuds/TheCourtSorcerer
Summary: It took Arthur a long andpatienttwo weeks to make Merlin understand he wasn’t going anywhere,he was real.Merlin showed him how to work the phone and other technology around the house after that.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Drabbles & One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052750
Comments: 20
Kudos: 294





	I Don't Have A Ring

**Author's Note:**

> So, as much as I like to pretend the Series finale never happened, I do like resurrection fics and reincarnation fics and them being re-united. This is my first "Arthur Comes Back" fic, though! 
> 
> On another, unrelated note, really, it should _not_ be allowed to give students a _quiz_ on the _first day of class,_ let alone _three_.
> 
> Anyway. I hope you enjoy this little fic!

It took Merlin a long and painful two weeks to realize Arthur wasn’t leaving.

It took Arthur a long and _patient_ two weeks to make Merlin understand he wasn’t going anywhere, _he was real_.

Merlin showed him how to work the phone and other technology around the house after that.

It took Merlin another month for him to let Arthur near a sharp blade again, and even then, he kept near and supervised for another week.

It took Arthur less than a week to realize why, and never did he complain. _Much._

The first time Merlin let Arthur try to cook, unsupervised, the knife slipped and he sliced his hand by mistake. He tried to hide it from his friend, but when he couldn’t remember where the medical supplies were, he had to come clean.

It took Arthur almost fifteen minutes to calm Merlin down when he started panicking. He would never forget the pure fear in his eyes when Merlin saw the blood dripping from his hand, and covering his shirt from where he tried to wipe his hand clean before he realized how bad the cut was ( _in hindsight, that was a bad idea_ ). He wouldn’t forget how his heart tightened at the way Merlin tried to laugh off his reaction when he came back from it.

Arthur stayed away from knives for another week and a half by his own choice. He asked Merlin to show him his magic that week. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

It took Arthur three months after returning to feel comfortable exploring the new world, with Merlin by his side of course. (During that time, he decided he did not like _cars_ and deeply missed travel via horse.)

It took one month after that for him to be introduced to the internet, and one week after that for both men to break down in the suffocating silence of the night confessing their affections for one another. The nights were no longer painfully quiet after that, and their beds no longer too big.

It took Arthur a few more days research and a month’s thought to come to an important decision.

* * *

“ _Mer_ lin! Come _on!_ You are going to make us late,” Arthur called across the house from where he stood at the front door, before grumbling to himself, “I finally learn how to make a _reservation_ and the damn sorcerer makes us late…”

“What are you whining about, now?” Merlin raised an eyebrow as he came down the stairs and approached Arthur by the entryway. The former king stopped and stared at his former manservant, his breath caught in his throat with any retort he was going to make.

There, Merlin stood in a nice, Camelot red button down dress shirt, the top two buttons undone, along with a pair of well-fitting black trousers and black boots that Arthur didn’t know the name of. His shirt was untucked, and his hair was an absolute mess, but Arthur still thought he looked stunning. Noticing his staring, Merlin grinned.

“You like it? You said to dress nice, though you still haven’t told me what restaurant we are going to, and that is mildly concerning considering you’re still new to now,” Merlin told him, walking closer as he took in Arthur’s appearance. The blond wore a simple white button up with black slacks and a tie the same red as Merlin’s shirt. He still felt strange in this clothing, and he had to get Merlin to do the tie for him…and the buttons…but he liked how he looked.

Arthur fiddled with the end of his tie and glanced around. “I’ve learned how to navigate the internet. Trust me.”

“I do trust you, Arthur, I’m just not sure you…Are as acquainted with the online world as you think you are.”

“I am!”

“Mhm… Alright, let’s go, I hear you learned how to make a reservation just for tonight.” Merlin smirked and grabbed Arthur’s hand before leading him out the door.

“I did!” Arthur nodded proudly, straightening up his posture.

Merlin locked up the house once they were outside and stopped at the sidewalk. “Do we need to take the car?” He asked softly, knowing Arthur was still wary of the new (to him) machines. He was almost relieved when his king shook his head.

“No, I want to walk with you. The internet said it’s not far.”

Merlin nodded and they headed off down the street, hand in hand. As the two found their way to the restaurant, they made quiet conversation, recalling memories of their friends and reminiscing over the past. One would think talking about their long dead friends would put a damper on the mood, but they never seemed to let it.

Once they got to the restaurant, Arthur led Merlin inside and after some prompting and awkward misunderstanding with the host, they were led to their reserved table for two. They sat across from each other, and a menu was set in front of each of them. Arthur let Merlin handle the ordering, and interactions with the waitress for the most part, still learning what’s proper and improper in this day and age. He had to admit, the wine Merlin ordered them was spectacular. Not like the wine back in Camelot, no, but he loved it just the same.

It wasn’t until they were waiting on dessert to be brought out, Merlin finally cracked.

“Okay, I have to ask,” he started, looking suspicious, “why are we here?”

Arthur tilted his head, frowning. “What do you mean? Do you not like it? Google said this place was well-loved.”

“No! No, I love it, it’s really nice. Beautiful. A bit fancy for my taste, but lovely,” Merlin assured him, reaching across the table to take his hand. Arthur shook his head in confusion, lacing their fingers.

“What’s the problem, then?”

“Well… There’s no problem, I just…” Merlin trailed off, sighing. When Arthur didn’t say anything, he continued.

“It just seemed so sudden. I mean, I come home from shopping and you ambush me, ordering me to get ready because we are heading to dinner? Don’t think I didn’t notice you used your king voice.” Arthur went to protest that he didn’t _order_ him, but found he couldn’t because he did, kind of. “I thought maybe it was just a spur of the moment, thing. Maybe you just decided you wanted to try going out again, but then I find out you’ve made a _reservation_? I mean, that means you’ve planned this, and it was a surprise, and I don’t understand—”

“I wanted tonight to be special,” Arthur suddenly interrupts. “I read that… Tonight was supposed to be special. I’m supposed to take you to dinner at a nice place to make it special…”

Arthur was nervous. Very nervous. He tried to hide it, but he knew Merlin could see right through him. The warlock squeezed his hand gently, frowning in confusion.

“What’s tonight, Arthur? Why is it special?” He asked, leaning forward a little. Arthur took a deep breath, thinking back to what he had planned to say. He was going to wait until after dessert, after they’d left… He read it wasn’t always smart to do it in public, unless it’s been talked about before… Merlin was asking questions, though, and the longer he looked at him, the more Arthur knew he couldn’t wait a second more.

He didn’t realize how long he’d waited to reply until Merlin spoke again. “Arthur?”

“Right, well…” The blond began, taking another deep breath, “I, ah, I read that I am supposed to have a ring… I don’t have one, though, so I hope you’ll forgive me and that doesn’t alter your decision.”

“ _A ring_? Arthur… Arthur are you—?”

“I’m doing something I never got the chance to in Camelot. Something I was too…blinded to realize I wanted. Something I never realized I could actually have.” At Merlin’s shocked expression, he smiled softly.

“Oh, gods…”

“I looked on the internet, and well, it’s possible. People do it. Men to women and women to men, but also men to men and women to women. Merlin, I never realized—maybe, if I would have not been so blind, I could have made it happen when I was still a king, and you still my closest advisor. The internet told me I needed to make the night I asked you special, and well, there’s not much I could do since I’m still learning to navigate the world now, but this I could…” Arthur paused, relieved by the hopeful look in his warlock’s eyes. Good, okay, good, he was reacting well. “Normally, if we were home, this is where I would ask you to be my consort, to rule Camelot alongside me, but… Well, I am no longer king, and this is not Camelot. I still wish to be by your side through it all, as you’ve been for me, though. I never want to leave you again, I never _will_ …”

Merlin was failing to bite back a grin now, as Arthur made sure to keep his voice soft as to not draw attention from nearby tables.

“Merlin…” Arthur leaned closer across the table, “Merlin, be my husband… In this new world, which I’m still barely navigating, I’m asking you what I should have countless years ago… Marry me, Merlin. Say you will?”

They sat in silence for a moment, before Merlin let out a sob-laced laugh, shaking his head. He was unable to contain his grin, as Arthur’s eyes widened slightly in confused hope.

“Arthur, you absolute prat, of course I will. _You’ve no idea how long_ —” He ignored the confused looks from neighboring patrons, instead choosing to launch himself across the table to press his lips firmly against Arthur’s.

Arthur let out a sound of surprise, but didn’t hesitate in returning the kiss. It wasn’t long, but it was full of love and joy. When Merlin pulled back, still grinning widely, Arthur found he couldn’t seem to keep a matching grin off his own face.

When dessert was served a moment later, Arthur looked down at his small chocolate treat before back to his new fiancé. With new motivation to get home quickly, to _celebrate_ their new engagement, they finished up and paid rather quickly. On their way down the street, Arthur leaned against Merlin slightly, holding his hand tightly.

“I’m sorry I don’t have a ring,” he suddenly said, sighing. Merlin looked at him, shocked, before he shook his head with a grin.

“Don’t be. I don’t need a ring.”

“You… don’t? But the sites said—”

“We can get one for the wedding later. I don’t need a ring, now, Arthur…”

The former king looked at him, confused. “But why?”

Merlin just grinned, pressing a kiss to Arthur’s cheek.

“Because I have you. You’re all I need…”

This got a small chuckle from the blond. Arthur pulled Merlin closer as they approached their house. “You are such a sap sometimes.”

“You love it.” Merlin walked up to the door and unlocked it carefully, glancing back to Arthur as he did so. And dammit… Arthur couldn’t wait to finally, _finally_ , be wed to this man.

“ _I do_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
